


to fall for the devil is a sin

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Catra joins the rebellion, Glimmer develops a small crush on her.





	to fall for the devil is a sin

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little glitra drabble.

-

Glimmer tosses and turns in her sleep.

She can hear Catra scratching at the walls of her room - sharpening her claws on the chairs, kneading into every piece of furniture in sight until it’s all ruined.

She feels conflicted about the fact that they’re rooms are right beside one another. One one hand, she can keep better track of each of Catra’s movements, this way, which is good in case she pulls an all time betrayal on them. But, on the other hand, it’s also what keeps her up at night.

Literally.

“Catra,” Glimmer angrily says, opening her roommate’s door. “Go to sleep,” she orders, noticing how her new found companion was now playing with ball of yarn.

She crosses the other girl’s gaze, staring her down. “I can’t,” she simply replies, with a frown. “I’m not used to sleeping alone,” Catra whispers.

Joining the rebellion was a far lonelier experience than she could ever imagine. Adora’s gang always seemed like a fun-bunch, laughing together and having adventures but, that’s not how they were around Catra. They still saw her as somewhat of an enemy - therefore, they thread carefully around her.

Especially Glimmer.

“Funny,” she shrugs, laughing. “Adora said the same thing on her first night here,” Glimmer remembers, smiling to herself.

Catra notices how the sparkles in the other girl’s hair change a bit whenever Adora’s name is mentioned. There’s something there - whether it’s just love or admiration, or maybe a bit of both.

Catra sighs, of course Glimmer is in love with Adora - everyone is in love with Adora.

“Adora and I,” she smirks, wondering how jealous this would make her new roommate, “used to sleep together every night, back when we were with the Horde,” Catra finishes, sounding sly as always.

Glimmer offers her a raised brow. “You mean you slept together,” she stammers putting up some air-quotes. “Or you slept together?” she attempts to specify.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Catra’s smile stretches from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat’s. 

She places her hands behind her head, watching Glimmer as she sweats. 

“I would actually,” she says, swallowing hard.

The cat girl’s eyes widen at her new found friend’s confession. Perhaps it was just curiosity - Catra’s not sure what the other girl’s goal is with her interrogation. “We have a few times,” she quietly says, while actually blushing. “It was nothing serious,” she recovers with.

It’s hard to explain what they had - whether it was just a few flings here and there, or a fully functioning relationship. Probably not the latter, since the Horde never taught them what anything healthy looked like, so maybe it wasn’t that either.

It was sex - that’s what Adora and Catra had - a human need for touch and release.

“But,” Glimmer’s nervous voice takes her out of it once again, she wonders what was making her stress out so much. “You’re like single now, right? If it wasn’t serious, means you were never together, so you’re - ”

“Sparkles,” Catra finally interrupts her word vomit with her nickname for her. She knows Glimmer hates it when she calls her that. So it got her attention right away. “What are you getting at?” Catra asks, walking closer towards her.

They are only inches away from each other and Glimmer immediately begins to turn beet red. This is her only chance, she supposes, to do this.

“Glimmer,” Catra unexpectedly calls her real name for once - as she takes a step back and holds her fingers against her lips. She takes a moment to process what just happened. Princess Glimmer, Adora’s best friend, had just kissed her.

What the hell was that.

“Well, I can’t say I saw this coming,” Catra releases a fond chuckle, unsure of how to respond to this current situation. 

“Yeah well,” Glimmer sighs, avoiding the other girl’s gaze. “Me neither,” she shrugs.

It’s only moments before Catra decides that, she too, needed this.

“So,” she says, dancing a finger over her friend’s shoulder. “You want me to show you, what Adora and I used to do to each other at our sleepovers?” she asks.

And with that offer on the table, Glimmer doesn’t hesitate to take it.

“Yes,” she nods, as her hair sparkles suddenly grow larger.

Catra grins - maybe that’s what happens when Glimmer is horny.

-

Glimmer makes it a point to not tell Catra that this is her first time. 

She’s already blown up her ego enough with the fact that she actually wanted her - she couldn’t tell her that she was a damn virgin. But, Catra knows this already.

Glimmer shakes when the other girl bites her neck, shakes when she grabs her breasts, shakes when her fingers dance against her wet pussy - 

“Relax,” Catra whispers into her ear, making her way down and spreading her legs wide. “This will feel good, I promise,” she gives her a look that’s earnest.

And, with that, Glimmer finally leans back, moaning into the night as her friend works her tongue against her clit.

-

(The next morning, at breakfast with the gang, Bow teases Glimmer for having her clothes on inside out. Adora comments on her messy hair, while Merista notices the-

“Wait a minute,” she laughs, moving Glimmer’s hand away from her neck, “is that a hickey?” The water girl exclaims, as everyone widens their eyes.

Catra sits right across from Glimmer, smirking widely. “I wonder who gave that to her,” she purrs while sparkles over there is sending her a dark glare.

Catra shrugs.

Guess things were back to normal after all).

-


End file.
